What If I Met You First
by ListAllFears
Summary: YamakenXReader relationship. When you set off on an errand for your Uncle, you accidently run into a blonde haired boy. At first, you have no idea what his intentions are, but he's the only one that can help you confront the past you wish so hard to forget. Meeting new friends along the way, you're life is turned upside down by the boy with the blonde hair.


**Disclaimer- **I do not own any of the characters

**Relationship- **Yamaken X Reader

**Note- **This is my first ever fanfiction, so bare with me with updating it. I hope you guys like it since I noticed that there were no pairings like this so far. Thought I'd be the first.

**Note About Reviews- **I accept reviews with open arms, however please don't be too harsh if you want to criticise it since this is my first story and all… I have never tried to write anything as long as this with so much motivation and I hope helpful criticism/friendly advisement and encouraging comments can help me improve. ^-^

* * *

><p><strong>Reader's P.O.V<strong>

You pull your coat around yourself tighter. The bitter chill of the night air was more than enough to give you a cold, never mind the frost that seemed to settle on the path ahead of you. Sighing, you realised that it was all you're Uncle's fault that you were still out all alone. You felt venerable alone. Being alone has always been your greatest fear, however, this time you didn't feel alone. This feeling was worse, as if someone was watching you, but you couldn't see who. _Remind me never to agree to errands that include going out at night_.

Your Uncle always told you things last minute, and you hated him for that and this time it took the last straw. He had only asked you yesterday to pick up a few things from the local store, but now he wanted even more in time for a work party tomorrow. You weren't invited of course, but he needed them and he had intrusted you, yet again, to do the things he had forgotten. The worse part was, that the local store had closed for the night so walking to the twenty four hour one was the only option; even though it was further away. You cursed under your breath, watching the cold turn your bitter words into tiny puffs of smoke, the one thing you enjoyed about cold weather.

You looked at you're watch; 10:46pm. It was getting too late, you knew no one would be in by the time you got home but the feeling of being watched grew to an uneasy pool at the bottom of your stomach. Heart racing out of fear, you quickened you're pace, sprinting down the never ending street. Spinning on your heels, you swung you're shopping bags to the side and turned the corner, only to find yourself clashing into another person. You gasped in surprise as you felt yourself falling, falling on top of the person you had ran into.

"Hey, watch where you're going! That hurt!" the person groaned beneath you.

"Ahh, I'm so sorry!" You shook with embarrassment. It took you a few seconds to gather you're senses and to take a look at the person – no boy – you had fallen on top of. He was a boy around your age, with fair blonde hair and light brown [almost hazel] eyes. Your heart almost skipped a beat when you realised this was the first time you had come into close contact with a boy, unfortunately for you it was an embarrassing encounter.

You shifted your weight of the boy and hauled yourself off the ground, he did the same. The boy frowned and stared at you for a moment. Feeling you're cheeks flush in embarrassment, you clenched your fists and looked at the ground. You felt you're whole body shaking uncontrollably as the world spun around you. It was as if someone had put you on a merry go round and wouldn't let you get off, while it was traveling at lightning speed.

"Are you ok?" his voice trailed a bit, showing he wasn't too intrigued by your welfare; just a polite gesture. It made your own condition worse, as you knew he had noticed you're awkward behaviour. The blonde boy took out his phone, turning it on as though he didn't really care at all, snapping you out of your embarrassed state.

"Damn phone. Don't tell me it decides to break when I need a taxi." The boy looked up to realise you had recovered slightly, showing a brief interest in the person he had just encountered.

**Yamaken's P.O.V**

_This girl…_

"Why were you in such a rush that you couldn't even see where you were going?" I scoffed slightly. I knew it was a bit harsh, but I couldn't lead her into thinking I was some boy to be pushed around, since I had a reputation to uphold. If the others knew a girl was able to knock me over because I was off guard, I'd never hear the end of it.

"That's rich coming from a boy who shouldn't even be here." The girl turned to her side in a pout, as she picked up her dropped shopping bags. It was a quick change from the state she was in just a few seconds ago.

_... what is with her?_

"How would you know that? I have my reasons for being here you know!" I mockingly answered, but I knew what I said was a lie. I had no reason being here, like the girl had said, I just took a wrong turn that's all. I knew my way back anyways so what's the problem?

I turned my face around to see where I just came from and soon realised I was even lying to myself.

"You're lost aren't you?" the girl smugly remarked, making me turn back to face her grinding my teeth.

"I am not lost!"

The girl laughed a little. "Are too! Otherwise, why would you be so anxious about looking where you came from? It's quite easy to see when someone can't make up their mind. Plus you're clothes are torn a little, as if you've been through some hedges looking for a way out."

_Damn her!_

I have to admit I was stunned. It was although she could read me, see through me like I was as transparent as glass. "Ok, little miss detective, if you're so sure I'm lost then why are you running like you're scared of the dark?"

**Reader's P.O.V**

You shrugged. It was too embarrassing to admit to a stranger that you just felt as though someone was watching you and it creeped you out.

That's when it hit you. This boy, although seemingly your own age, was a stranger. You're mother always said stranger danger, and now you had broken that simple unsaid rule; causing you to panic inside. The pool of unease felt as though it had begun to overflow and seep into every part of your body, feeling your muscles tense and your mind racing. You had to think of a way to leave and fast.

"Why I'm running is my own business. If you're lost, and won't admit it, I'm not even going to bother helping you." You calmly snorted. You've never been a very good actor when you panic, but you managed to hold back your fear of the boy just enough to make an excuse to leave.

You made your way down the street, not looking back at the blonde haired boy who you had just met. Sure, it was mean to leave him all alone and lost, but you didn't know him… but you did owe him since you had fallen on top of him earlier. The guilt was certainly still there, but somehow you didn't regret bumping into him. You shook you're head to clear your thoughts.

_Of course I regret bumping into him! He's a stranger who might just be the end of me if I don't be careful… although it was nice to talk to someone who didn't try to use you for once… and if he was going to do something by now he would have done it._

You sighed, deciding you would offer him directions or to use the phone at your own house to call a taxi. Turning your head slightly, you noticed the boy was following you now, making you rethink your decision.

_Nope, that's it. I'm just gonna keep walking and pretend I don't even know he's following me. I'll go home and lock the door so that he doesn't try anything funny._

**A Little While Later...**

You soon found yourself four houses down from your own with the boy still following you. You had grown tired of him following you for the last ten minutes and so you stopped walking and sighed, you knew you couldn't let him know where you lived if he was following you for a reason you couldn't dare bring yourself to think.

The boy seemed to pick up the pace as soon as you'd stopped, as you could hear the shuffling of his feet quicken and growing louder the more you stood still. Suddenly, you felt a tap on the shoulder and his hand move past your face.

_Why did I even stop? What is he going to do to me?_

You tightly shut your eyes and began to tremble in fright.

"You dropped this" The boy held up a small shopping bag that you assumed you had left behind.

Relaxing your body, you turned to face the blonde haired boy in awe. You had just previously assumed he was going to hurt you, and now he had just given you something you had so carelessly forgotten. You realised you had become so much like you're Uncle, forgetting things so that others have to pick up the pieces.

"T-t-thanks!" you stuttered as you carefully took the bag from him. Ashamed, your face prickled with heat, becoming a light shade pink in your embarrassing thoughts.

"You shouldn't be so careless you know." The boy frankly remarked, his blond hair waved in the wind as he ran his hands through it in thought. You just stared at the boy for a few moments, unable to blink at the sudden act of kindness.

**Yamaken's P.O.V**

I felt her [eye colour] eyes stare into my soul. They matched her complexion quite well, but she wasn't half dumb. Maybe she was one of those air heads that were pretty but overall they just had no intellect what so ever. There are only two types of people in this world; smart and dumb, and I started to think this girl wasn't in the smart category. Her stare started to make me a little uneasy. I had just walked all this way to give her the damn shopping she left behind and now she's completely changed her attitude again. Before she was all mouth and no bite, now she's just like a child unable to speak. She needs to make up her mind.

"No problem. Anyways, see you around." I turned back the way we came, but again I knew I was fooling myself to believe I could find my way back to the main street to catch a taxi. I honestly had no idea where to go, but I didn't intend to stay here if all this girl does is have an ever changing attitude that I have no idea what will come next.

"You can… you can use the phone at my house to ring a taxi!"

"Huh?" I paused at the sound of her voice and turned.

"My house is only four houses down and you can borrow the phone there to call a taxi." She appeared red in the face and I couldn't tell if she was embarrassed or just plain shy.

"Sure"

**Reader's P.O.V**

You waited till the boy had caught up with you before making your way to your house. It was strange, you had never met anyone like this boy before. Before your life drastically changed, everyone used you and you never knew who to trust. The people who you called friends were just there because your family back then were rich, but when problems started to arise about money they soon left you in the dark. Alone. Being alone has been your biggest fear since.

Finally reaching the door of your house, you fumbled for your keys and inserted them into the key hole. You turned the lock and pushed open the front door before switching on the lights and laying the shopping bags down on the table. You heard the boy remark something under his breath about the house and you were unsure if it was a bad thing or not, but really you didn't care right now. This house wasn't just yours, but it was your Uncle's too. Glancing back at the boy you had just ran into moments ago, you started to pack away the things you had just bought.

The boy had picked up what seemed to be a picture of you when you were about seven, smiling and holding hands with your mum and dad. "Who's this with you?"

You raised an eyebrow at the remark and almost caught your breath at the sight of the picture. Memories you didn't want to be reminded of. "That's the last picture taken of me and my mum and dad before…" Your voiced trailed. You didn't want to be reminded of what was before, since your Uncle had taught you since that day that you should not dwell in the past. Reliving what has been done cannot change what fate had planned out. You had always tried to stick to that, but it was becoming ever so hard when the loneliness of the past always affected the loneliness of the future.

"Before what?"

The boy's remark unintentionally stung and recovered the memories you had been so desperately trying to forget. "Before my farther left. The picture is of my seventh birthday. He left shortly after that." You froze in packing your things away and didn't dare to look up.

"Oh. I'm sor-"

"My mother died a month before my ninth birthday in a car accident. Some say she did it on purpose of not being able to cope with a child on her own… and a broken heart." You cut the boy off, unable to shift a feeling that the boy didn't mean to bring up the past you hated so much.

**Yamaken's P.O.V**

I avoided looking at her for a moment.

_I didn't mean to bring up such things. I'm such a fool when it comes to talking; my mouth just runs away from me! I should have never had brought it up, in fact I shouldn't even be here. Why am I even here?_

"Name." I tried to break the upsetting conversation.

"Huh?"

"I never asked you your name…" I trailed off, unable to look her in the eye after what I had brought up.

"Oh. It's [Full Name]!" She looked up from packing her things away and began to walk over where I was standing. She stopped inches away from my face, studying me with her eyes like a hawk.

"Well… that's an unusually pretty name… fits you well…" I nervously replied. I could feel my face beginning to burn, so I held my hand over my mouth to try and hide it from her view.

_I'm honestly not falling for her am I? No, I'm just a little uncomfortable to how close she is… but yet I can't help but… no. I am not falling for her. I've only just met her. I'm probably just embarrassed over taking so long to ask for her name._

"So…" [Name] interrupted my thoughts.

"So what?"

"Your name?"

"Oh. My name is Kenji Yamaguchi, but please just call me Yamaken." I took a step back. She was still studying my face and I didn't want her to notice my face was burning up with her standing so close.

"Ok, Yamaken it is. The phone is that way." She pointed down the hall way to a phone. Again, she had suddenly changed her behaviour, confusing my thoughts about what to think of her.

_Well that sure cheered her up._

I reached for the phone and dialled the taxi number, telling him to pick me up at [Name]'s address. I was told he would pick me up in the next hour, since the business was apparently very busy tonight at this hour.

**Reader's P.O.V**

You had just finished putting all the shopping away when Yamaken walked back into the room with a smile on his face. You couldn't help but smile back, it's been ages since someone has smiled in your company, who wasn't your Uncle of course. You nodded when he explained why the taxi will take about an hour and so you took out your favourite soft drink and passed one to Yamaken. It was surprising how calm he was now, compared to your first encounter where the two of you had smugly accused each other of things. He seemed to be a lot different from what your first impressions told you about him. The two of you talked for a while, exchanging phone numbers, before the taxi arrived.

Upon the arrival of the taxi, Yamaken paused at the door before opening it. "I'm glad we met today. I wish it wasn't the way it happened, but I'm glad it did. I hope to see you around, maybe we should meet up sometime!"

You nodded in agreement. "I'm glad we met too, we should see each other again for sure! But maybe next time, I'll make sure I don't push you over. Also, I'm sorry about earlier… I never meant to ha-"

"It's fine, it was my fault anyways! See you around." Yamaken opened and left through the door. You waved at him as the taxi drove off with your new friend and smiled.


End file.
